nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dora and the Lost City of Gold
} by } } } } | cast = | narrator = | producer = Kristin Burr | cinematographer = Javier Aguirresarobe | composer = John Debney Germaine Franco | music by = | editor = Mark Everson | studio = *Paramount Players *Nickelodeon Movies *Walden Media | distributor = Paramount Pictures | country = United States | language = English | release date = August 8th, 2019 | location = Queensland, Australia | runtime = | rating = PG | budget = | gross = | book = | wikia = Dora The Explorer Wikia }} Dora and the Lost City of Gold is an upcoming American adventure film directed by James Bobin, and is both an adaptation and continuation of Nickelodeon's television series Dora the Explorer. It stars Isabela Moner as the title character, with Eugenio Derbez, Michael Peña, Eva Longoria, Adriana Barraza, Temuera Morrison, Jeff Wahlberg, Nicholas Coombe, Madeleine Madden, and Danny Trejo in supporting roles. The film is produced by Paramount Players, Walden Media, and Nickelodeon Movies, and distributed by Paramount Pictures. It is set to be released on August 9, 2019. Synopsis Having spent most of her life exploring the jungle with her parents nothing could prepare Dora for the most dangerous adventure ever – high school. Always the explorer, Dora quickly finds herself leading Boots (her best friend, a monkey), Diego, and a rag tag group of teens on an adventure to save her parents and solve the impossible mystery behind a lost Inca civilization. Cast *Isabela Moner as Dora **Madelyn Miranda as Young Dora *Eugenio Derbez as Alejandro Gutierrez *Michael Peña as Dora's father *Eva Longoria as Elena, Dora's mother *Adriana Barraza as Abuelita Valerie *Temuera Morrison as Powell *Jeff Wahlberg as Diego, Dora's cousin **Malachi Barton as Young Diego *Nicholas Coombe as Randy *Madeleine Madden as Sammy *Danny Trejo as the voice of Boots the Monkey *Benicio del Toro as the voice of Swiper the Fox *Pia Miller as Mami, Dora's aunt *Q'orianka Kilcher as Inca Princess Kawillaka Production On October 24, 2017, a deal was struck for a live action version of the popular television series to be made, with James Bobin directing. Nicholas Stoller and Danielle Sanchez-Witzel were hired to pen a script, with Michael Bay's Platinum Dunes producing, though Bay himself would not be involved with the production. However in August 2018, Bay revealed he and his Platinum Dunes partners were never involved in the film, and that the report which was first known back in October 2017 was false. It was stated that the film would depict a teenage version of Dora who moves to the city to live with her cousin Diego. The film was issued an August 2, 2019, release date. In May 2018, Isabela Moner was cast to play Dora. Eugenio Derbez began negotiations to join in June. He was confirmed to appear in July, with Micke Moreno cast to play Diego, who would later be replaced by Jeffery Wahlberg. Eva Longoria and Michael Peña were cast as Dora's parents. Madeleine Madden also joined the cast of the film. In October, Q'orianka Kilcher was added to the cast. In November, Pia Miller was cast as Dora's aunt, Mami. In December 2018, Benicio del Toro joined the cast as the voice of Swiper. In March 2019, Danny Trejo announced that he joined the film as the voice of Boots the Monkey. In an interview with Forbes Moner revealed that she learnt Quechua language for the character. She said that the film will "take audiences to Machu Picchu" to "explore the Incan culture". She further commented that "Dora is very cultured and she knows everything about everything", also "Dora doesn't have a defined ethnicity". Filming Filming began on August 6, 2018, in Queensland, Australia and concluded in early December 2018. Marketing The trailer for the film was released during the 2019 Kids' Choice Awards on March 23, 2019. The trailer also revealed that Monster Trucks co-writer Matthew Robinson is co-writing the screenplay with Nicholas Stoller. Release The film is scheduled to be released on August 9, 2019. It was previously scheduled to be released on August 2 and July 31, 2019. References External links * Category:2019 films Category:Films directed by James Bobin Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Walden Media films Category:Live-action films based on animated series Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Screenplays by Nicholas Stoller Category:Dora the Explorer